


Obedience

by Mephonix



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Cheating, Collars, Egos, Grades, M/M, Masks, Obedience, Oral Sex, Other, Secrets, academy au, track team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic is an all-star student at his academy, where he has many a rival and adversary. Though on cloud nine, Sonic soon realises that things aren't always as keen as he'd wish them to be. In fact, one wrong move could cost him more than he bargained for. </p><p>Will contain HIGH NSFW scenes starting in Later Chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

“Three...Two….One…. GO!”

 

“BAM!”

 

The loud, sharp sound of the flare gun rang in the ears of Sonic the Hedgehog. His feet covered in a pair of thick soled shoes, quickly began to move as a satisfied grin curled across his face. The feel of the wind pushing against his face and through the clothing of his school track uniform sent a rush of relief of the hot air as he burst full speed around the fifteen-mile track. The other male onlookers from the academy sat scattered around the outside edge of the running track, who were working on their own studies, cheered Sonic on as he burst by in a full blue blur sending their papers flying.

 

"SORRY!"

 

With a quick boost Sonic quickly rounded the track, laughing a bit as he made the stretch towards the finish line when suddenly the pop of the gun goes off again.

 

"TIME!"

 

Coming to a complete halt, Sonic slid right next to the excited face of his younger adopted brother, Tails, an orange two-tailed fox, who had a stopwatch in his hand.

 

"So Lil, bro, how'd I do?" Sonic questioned as he grabbed nearby water bottle off a large serving table near the finish line of the track. Squeezing part of the water across his face and a towel Tails had tossed at him, he quickly wiped some excess sweat off and threw it around his neck, "It had to have been better than my last timed run."

 

"It was! A lot better!" Tails exclaimed looking back at the watch again, "28 seconds actually compared to 30 the last time. You know the academy is going to make you their top prized runner for sure!"

 

"That was apparent the moment I stepped foot into orientation. I mean come on! Name one other who's better than I am at this track."

 

"Oh SURE! Like they'd pick a dim-witted skull like you!" Voice cackled from behind him, "Unlike you, I was already head of my track team back in high school, so those extra experience points go to me."

 

Quickly turning on heel both Sonic and Tails felt a low growl within their chests as they stared at the smug look, plastered across the face the beak of Jet the Hawk, one of the many rivals of Sonic's from the moment he had stepped foot on this campus. He, as Jet had stated, had transferred at the top of his class from a local high school that was renown for their high testing scores and even higher sports stats. Many who which eventually made it to the big leagues. Which of course, even with the pure evidence that Sonic was faster than he was, he still was sure to heckle the blue hedgehog, at least it helped fueled his hatred towards him.

 

The only problem was, it wasn't only Jet the Hawk, that kept the blue blur on his toes from the hatred of others. The list could have gone on forever: from the darkened stare from the crimson eyes, of the head art student, the red and black hedgehog by the name of Shadow, to the constant ridicule of being called puny and weak by Knuckles the Echidna, the head participant of the wrestling team. Which he constantly pestered and belittled Sonic to join him in his games of brute strength.

 

There even was a professor, a white echidna with blackened eyes, who went by the name of Doctor Fintevus. He would talk down to him constantly, criticize him, and tell the other students, despite his age of 22, and obvious talents and skills, that he was the mascot of the dunces in the school, being the head one himself.

 

The only thing, despite the few dozen or two other random mobians that actually lived there too within the dormitories, Tails, his adopted brother, was the only one who mainly had his back. He had actually been one one of the first teens to actually join the school, at only 18, he showed his smarts like no one had before. No matter what he had always kept Sonic reassured that he'd do good. Just as long as he put his best foot forward, he'd accomplish great things.

 

"Look say what you want to turkey, but you can't deny the truth." Sonic walked past him not even making eye contact, but could see from his peripheral vision that his green feathers ruffled in anger, "No matter what you tried to accomplish, I will always be faster."

 

"Speed doesn't always get you where you wanna go hedgehog." Jet shook his fist, "With as many here who dislike you, it's only a matter of time before you are kicked out."

 

Sonic shook his head and waved Jet on, "Sure tell me that at graduation." Smiling as he heard the deranged hawk stamping his foot at the ground.

 

Tails lit up with a giggle, "Good one." Fist bumping Sonic they quickly made their way towards the nearby shower room.

 

"Okay, so after you finish showering you need to head to the cafeteria for some grub then-"

 

"One thing at a time bro," Sonic smiled quickly pulling off his sweaty clothing before stepping into the nearby shower. He turned the handle as the steaming water burst forth from the head of the shower. Sighing as the water poured over his quills and fur, Sonic quickly cleaned himself up smiling as he stepped out with a towel. Drying himself off he quickly got dressed in his school uniform as Tails waited on a nearby bench, "Alright, I'm ready to get my grub on."

 

Tails nodded, "Yeah I'm famished, then afterward we need to go study for our finals."

 

"Oh finals schminals," Sonic patted Tail's back, "I am in no way worried about any of that, with as good as a team member I am, the last thing they'll wanna do is boot me. Besides, you never know, with my blind luck I'll have I'll pass that baby with flying colors so let's just chill, eat, and enjoy the rest of the evening, away from crummy books."

 

"Well... about that Sonic..." Tails' ears flattened against his skull, as he reached into his messenger back, pulling out an opened envelope, "This came from the headmaster this morning. I know you usually don't read your mail, so I took the liberty of you, and well..." He held the envelope out shakingly as Sonic grabbed it up in his gloved hand, "This is something I should have mentioned earlier in the day."

 

Opening it Sonic pulled out the paper, as his eyes scanned the paper he read it out loud:

 

"Dear Sonic. T. Hedgehog. We are sending out this notice to regretfully inform you of your declining status within the academy. We take high priority for each of our students and with this being your first year here we would like to take it upon ourselves to state that with your declining grades can come with increasing consequences. First and foremost your force resonation from the track team. Though you are a high asset to the team, we feel education is a higher standpoint. Thus, is our proposal. If within by the end of the semester, within the week, you have not increased your grades you will be not only forth with kicked from the team, but are also forthwith put on academic probation. Thus loosing your dormitory privileges as well. I hope you can increase your grades quick like, and show you are more than willing to be a proud student at our academy. Put your best foot forward."

 

Not even finishing the rest of the two-paged letter Sonic growled, throwing it to the ground, "That is total Bull! How am I to do that? How AM I TO PULL MY GRADES UP THAT QUICK?!? I didn't even know I was doing poorly."

 

"Well, that's what report cards are for." Sonic stared at Tails blankly,"Which again, you don't read...."

 

"Tails, you know I'm quick at everything but studying, I am royally screwed!"

 

"Calm down Sonic. That's why I'm here, I can help you study and you should do amazingly well! I'll see to it!" Tails smiled, placing his hand on Sonic's shoulder "Your bro has got your back, let's just head to eat, and I'll figure out the details, deal?"

 

Taking a deep breath and letting the air out Sonic breathed out, "Deal."

 

 

 


End file.
